Remember Me
by Ellyssian
Summary: AXELxROXAS RIKUxSORA. Axel has finally told Roxas everything, about his feelings and the organization, and life in general. And all goes well Axel and Roxas were dating, until Roxas lost his memory, again. YAOI, SHONENAI you've been warned.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I do not own ANY of the Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts II characters, plot, or design. If I did why would I be writing this? Also any characters from any SquareEnix games are not mine either. :(

Now on with the story.

'The name's Axel. Got it memorized?' That was how he introduced himself to me, so many months ago. Funny how I remember that day, but the days in between are so hazy. Don't get me wrong this isn't like last time, oh no. I don't think I could take it again. No this seems to be a "minor case of temporary amnesia" as the doctor put it. Though there are still some things no matter how my family assures me, or how my friends try to tell me, I still don't even have vague memories. For one "The Organization" ziltch, nothing… like I was fated not to remember the events there, even thought me family assures me of my presence there. Next, I cannot remember actually meeting Axel, aside from what he said. I do not remember anything. Or meeting Namine¢. Such mysteries.

Oh, there's one more thing, according to Riku and Sora… I was _dating_ Axel! I believe this was there way of getting back at me for those times I teasingly made fun of them for dating, and to make me look stupid. They are gay, not me… right? I even asked Axel once, but all he said was that I had to remember things in my own time, mocking my doctor. But when I am with him alone, sometimes I wonder. He looks at me with this expression like he is waiting, waiting for me to do or say something. That look is always fleeting thought, replaced by his normal, smug, expression. I wish everyone would stop teasing me like that… I wish I could remember.

-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Roxas, I always thought that was a funny name. But it grew on me, as did my feelings towards him. We had just started dating when it happened, and Roxas lost his memory. Now three months later, and no sign of recovery, I still wait for him. I know what you're thinking 'why don't I just tell him we were together' right? Well I figured with all the crap we went through together a little bump on the head couldn't take that away from us. So if he isn't comfortable enough to remember right now I'm ok with that. It's not that bad, waiting for a lost puppy to return.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Roxas woke up to the sound of Sora and Riku fighting, again. Groaning he rolled out of bed and searched his closet for his lucky outfit, why it was lucky he can't remember, it just was. The said outfit consisted of a pitch-black tank top (an: muscle shirt… whatever), a white short-sleeved jacket with lots of zippers and a red collar, Black pants that fade white at the knees, and beige skater type shoes. The last additions to this outfit were a silver shiriken on a chain around his neck and a zip up hoodie, black in color, silver drawstrings by the collar and bell sleeves. After he finished getting dressed it seemed for the time being that Sora and Riku had stopped fighting. Relieved Roxas went downstairs for breakfast. Though breakfast isn't on his mind when he reaches the kitchen, and sees his best friend lying, bleeding on the floor.

( Cliffie !)

… … …

(Just kidding)

"Oh, God… Axel." Roxas ran over to Axel in time to see a dark figure retreating into the darkness. "Sora, help!" Roxas called upstairs, while trying to help his friend. 'He's bleeding… far too much. What happened?' Grabbing towels from a drawer, Roxas stripped the blood soaked shirt off Axel's unconscious body. "Sora-" Roxas started to yell again when he saw Sora and Riku standing there. When Riku saw Axel he ran to the cabinet for the bandages and antiseptic. "What happened?" Riku and Sora said simultaneously. Roxas, eyes wild, in utter confusion replied " I don't know," then he looked back at Axel with tears in his eyes, "Just don't let him die. I don't want him to die"

Riku and Sora looked at one another and smiled. They knew something Roxas failed to realize. Sora quickly cast cura to stabilize him. The bleeding stopped but Axel didn't wake up. Riku fearing he'd be in the way waited in the living room while Sora tried to calm down his brother and friend, Roxas, and get more information from him about who might have done this.

Lucky… ha! This day was shaping up to be rather unlucky.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Axel woke up in Roxas' room in a daze, not knowing either time or why he was hurting so bad. Another thing puzzled him, why was he in Roxas' room and more specifically his bed. Looking around he say that Roxas had been dutifully watching over him and had fallen asleep. Axel had also noticed Roxas wearing the sweatshirt he gave him and thought to himself 'he looks so cute and innocent in it.' As a surge of pain swept through him he saw that even in his sleep Roxas clung tightly to Axel's shirt and tears rolled down his face. 'I wonder how long he's been here watching me?' Axel thought as another wave of pain surged through him.

"Who did this to me?" Axel thought aloud, after about an hour of thinking to past events. As far as he could remember he had done nothing to piss anyone off- "Demyx!" he said. Roxas sat up and through his arms around Axel ignoring his injuries and crying into his shoulder. "Demyx? He did this to you" he said looking up as he rolled off Axel so he could breathe. Axel looked back at Roxas and replied, "I believe so but I'm not entirely sure." Surprised by Roxas concern but pleased also, Axel laid back down to sleep. But what surprised them both was that Roxas too laid back down with Axel. Axel looked over at his best friend and then shut his eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Note

Authors note:

I wanted to apologize for the lack of length in my stories… I was writing on lined paper and I thought when I had typed it, it was longer… when I went to read it though, On fanfiction, it was so short. Once again I am sorry and I plan to make my next chapters longer. Hopefully.

Please review!

-Elly


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Roxas woke up beside Axel, still a little shaken from the past events, but Axel seemed to be doing better. Sora had gone to Riku's house last night after he was sure Axel would be fine in Roxas' care and that the bleeding had stopped for sure. Roxas looked over at Axel who, sometime in the middle of the night, had wrapped his arm around Roxas' waist. Sighing Roxas realized Axel did in fact have feelings for him. Unfortunately he still had no feelings back. No predominate, romantic feelings anyway. Axel stirred and Roxas decided to check his bandages and put his bloodied shirt in the wash. Easing out of his bed Roxas checked the bandages and then picked up Axel's shirt along with some other dirty laundry and went down stairs to start a laundry load. After that Roxas made breakfast for himself and his friend. When he brought it upstairs Axel was still asleep so Roxas just set up a table and placed the food there.

At about a quarter to ten Axel woke up to breakfast. Looking over and seeing that Roxas was not beside him he figured it was him who had made breakfast. His plate had a myriad of foods on it. From omelets to fruit, to French toast and waffles, and even a couple of cereal boxes placed beside the plate. Axel guessed that Roxas couldn't remember what he liked so he made everything. He couldn't possibly think that Axel could eat all this… did he? Pushing the waffles to the side Axel ate the French toast and some of the omelet, and the sausage (that I somehow failed to mention above). Afterward Axel took the plate and cereal downstairs. On his way down he noticed his wounds had healed dramatically, while they would still leave scars across his ribs and abdomen they would not be life changing.

In the kitchen Axel say Roxas, still shirtless, washing the dishes. Wanting horribly to walk up behind him and wrap his arms around Roxas waist while whispering something naughty in his ear, Axel restrained. Instead he put on his 'I-happy-with-being-just-your-friend' smile and walked up to the sink and yelled, "Boo!"

"Axel you scared me!" Roxas exclaimed clutching his chest. Looking at Axel he noticed his wounds were healing nicely. '_That's a relief'_ Roxas thought, as Axel held up a cereal box questioningly. Roxas shifted his gaze to a cabinet behind Axel, "There" he said pointing. Roxas went back to washing dishes as Axel put the cereal away. He then scraped his plate clean and put it in the sink to be washed by his former lover.

After they were done Roxas turned to Axel, "Do you want to do anything today?" Axel thought a moment then replied, "I have a score to settle with you in mini-golf. I challenge you to a rematch" as he playfully punched Roxas' shoulder.

"Ok" Roxas said "mini-golf it is. I'm going to go get dressed and then we'll leave. Oh and you can wear some of my clothes."

_Whew…. I am so glad this is longer that my others… hopefully I'll have another up in a few days. But don't start expecting them this fast. I get far behind sometimes. If I do I am sorry._

_Elly_


	6. Chapter 4

Remember Me

Chapter 4

Axel sighed; looking through Roxas' stuff Axel decided all of his clothes were too small. '_That means Sora's would be too.'_ Then he had an idea. Down the hall Axel found the guest bedroom, '_They should just call it Riku's room with as much time as he stays here._' Axel chuckled to himself, "Sora's mom still thinks he is a virgin, because Riku and his ex-girlfriend stayed in the other room." Axel knew better, Sora had slept with Kairi one night his parents were gone, and with Riku whenever he gets the chance. '_Kairi was his first, Riku his second through hundredth' _

In the room Axel found some of Riku s clothes. 'Something not too, well, preppy' Looking around Axel noticed a pair of Riku's black leather pants with quite a few belts. (Reminds me of something Leon would wear .) Picking up the pants and a baggy black shirt he smelled them. They seemed ok; guess they'll have to do. Donning the clothes he looked in the mirror. His crimson hair fell in an array of spikes, mostly in his face, covering his eyes of teal-green. Brushing his hair back, Axel tugged at his shirt and brushed at his pants_, 'Maybe today he'll remember'_ Axel hoped, walking out of Riku's… er… the guest bedroom.

Downstairs Axel looked around, Roxas wasn't there yet so he sat down if Roxas' favorite chair. Axel started to think of yesterdays events 'It was Demyx who told SaVx about us dating. He was so giddy, but something about us dating pissed off SaVx, but what? And why did just Demyx come to mind when I woke Roxas last night? It's all so confusing. "I'll think about this more later." Axel said to himself, sighing.

"Think about what?" Roxas was dressed in one of Sora's old outfits.

"Oh, its nothing really" Axel replied surveying Roxas' outfit. He was wearing a short coat without a shirt under it and (valor form) red shorts with straps, buckles and zippers. 'God he looks so cute in that.' Axel thought. Ruffling Roxas' hair he sprinted toward the door, looking back he exclaimed, "Race ya!"

----------

"No fair," whined Roxas, "you know I like red!" Roxas went to snatch the ball from Axel. Snickering Axel raised the red colored ball high above his head. "Here take this one," he said handing Roxas a dark green colored golf ball. The chipper girl at the counter insisted this was the closest color to black. Roxas decided not to fight and took the green one. "Oh well even without my lucky red one I'll still win." He stuck out his tongue and ran to the course. Axel rolled his eyes and made his way after his hyper, and obnoxious, but very cute friend.

Choosing the castle course Axel and Roxas made their way to the first hole. Axel watched the sway of Roxas' hips, as he got ready to hit the ball for the first time_. 'Why couldn't he have worn a shirt, he is just going to be a distraction now.' _Axel cursed under his breath for that, and because Roxas had just made a hole in one. ' _I promise to myself that if he doesn't remember us, at least he'll know my feelings for him' _Axel walked up to the starting line. "Watch this," he said hitting the ball, "Hole in one." He stuck his tongue out at Roxas "We're tied!" Roxas gave him a glare, playfully of course, before going to the next hole.

After the two of them got 3 holes in one Axel broke the streak and got par. A par of three when Roxas got two… Axel was losing. By the time they got to the ninth hole though they were tied once again.

The ninth hole was a confusing one. The ball was forced to go up a slight incline between a house and a cliff then curve to the left after the house into the hole. That's not all, the course was valley-like and at that time of day it was dark, because the sun was behind one of the "hills". Just another obstacle. Axel always had problems with this hole, but then again so did Roxas. Roxas went first with a sigh and Axel realized this was his chance. Axel followed Roxas after his first hit and when they were out of sight of the entrance Axel grabbed Roxas' hand, "Wait…" When Roxas turned to see what was up Axel placed his hands on Roxas' bare waist and his rough lips on Roxas' soft ones. Roxas, taken back by this sudden change in Axel, pulled away from him. "Wha- what was that?" he said although he knew… he didn't know what else to say.

"I just…" Axel sighed, 'he didn't remember' "I just wanted you to know my feelings, my true feelings. It won't ever happen again." 'Unless you remember…' Axel looked at his friend and then gave him an apologetic hug, "I promise"

It was the hardest thing he ever had to promise.

**A/N: A GREAT thank you to my faithful readers. You encourage me all the time. I'm very sorry this took so long for me to update, I transferred out of my CAD class so no random computer time… **


	7. Chapter 5

The rest of the day was relatively normal. Axel won the game of golf Roxas the ice hockey games they played after. But something was on their minds all day… for Roxas this manifested as curiosity, for Axel sadness and pain. As the day neared end Axel said his goodbyes to Roxas and decided to go back to his house. He needed time, time to think and time for Roxas. The latter was only an excuse though, 'he won't remember till it is time.' Axel began to kick a stone on his way home. 17 years old and living alone, emancipated at 15 he was fine; Roxas supported him when he was down and fed him when money was hard. That's is until… Axel pushed the unwanted thoughts from his head.

The tall redhead reached his house and flopped down on his couch. That is when he remembered his injuries.

"I wonder what made Saïx so angry that he forced Demyx to attack me?" Axel decided to give Demyx a call, hoping he wasn't playing dog to Saïx.

_A few months before Axel and Roxas had gotten together Demyx had met this "cool guy." He had "blue hair and gorgeous eyes… but he always seemed sad." That is the way Demyx described him to the emerald-eyed redhead. Axel warned him not to fall for looks but Demyx wasn't like that so Axel didn't worry about him. A few months into their friendship, right after Axel and Roxas got together, Saïx asked Demyx to be his boyfriend. He'd never had a boyfriend but Saïx seemed nice and he was curious, Demyx agreed. After that Saïx made Demyx's life a living hell. Axel told him to get out of the relationship but Demyx was afraid and Axel, to be honest, was too._

The phone was ringing and after about 3 rings Demyx was heard on the other line.

"Hello?" His voice was shaky and a bit hoarse.

"This is Axel, Demyx what is wrong?" Axel heard the fear in Demyx voice and didn't care about his injuries anymore.

"I-It's nothing" Demyx replied, trying to be strong he still let out a whimper of fear.

"Demyx" Axel said completely unconvinced "Its Saïx again isn't it?"

"Yeah… and I didn't mean to hurt you either." He said quickly, "He- he made me… he hurt me" Demyx's voice growing faint.

"Where are you?" Axel asked with renewed strength. He got this way sometimes, insanely brave. He figured if there was a better time to help Demyx out of this relationship he couldn't find it.

"At _his _house…He'll be back soon I dare not leave." His voice now almost a whisper.

"I'll be right over!" With that he hung up the phone.

**AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy and when I haven't I've had some serious mental blocks… I know that isn't much for explanation but I promise I will get more chapters up soon. But until then enjoy. **


	8. Another author's note

AAAHHH I'm so sorry all! I have been oh so very busy!!! I promise this week I'll update and then over Easter break I'll write more!!! I'm soo soooooooo soooooooooooooooo sorry!

-Elly


End file.
